Calleh
Race: Elf Class: Shadowdancer Early Life Calleh was born in the elven capital of Parviyre to lower caste parents. Although near the bottom of the elven hierarchy, the small family lived happily, until the sudden and mysterious death of Calleh's mother when she was just 6. Soon after, he father was seen about the city with a strange elven woman. Completely smitten, she convinced him to leave the city during the orcish uprising, fleeing east (where they came across a band of adventurers making their way towards the fighting). Once in the clear, the woman ordered Calleh's father to kill her, claiming she would only interfere with their newfound happiness. When he hesitated, she sighed, and slit his throat right in front of his horrified daughter. The woman then revealed her true demonic form (a succubus!) and fled, leaving Calleh to fend for herself. Completely alone, the young elf wandered the roads, eventually hitting town after town. Though just a child, she was unwelcome everywhere she went, as most of the human settlements in the area harbored a deep mistrust of the Elves. Her instincts took hold though, as she learned to befriend the shadows, swiping what food she could find. Eventually she would be chased from the town, only to follow the roads to another and start over again. As years went on, Calleh matured into a beautiful young woman. She was tall, slender, with deep dark eyes, and pale skin (she spent little time in the sunlight, preferring to remain hidden in the towns she stayed in). She even took to dying her hair jet black, to try to disguise her elven features (though her height and ears often gave her away). Eventually, nearing the age of 16, she came upon the human city of Visiruim. In Visiruim And so she wandered the cities streets, completely alone. As she stole about the city, she was caught stealing a bite to eat by the city guard. As Calleh was about to be taken away, the older lady she had robbed whispered to the guards and they let her go. The woman gave Calleh two options, work off her debt, or rot in the city's prison. She chose the former, though she knew nothing of the woman or what she did. It turned out that the woman was a local madame, who ran one of Visiruim's more well known brothels. Though she was now well fed and sheltered, Calleh was absolutely frightened of her new "career", but as the days (and clients) passed by, she eventually accepted her fate, though never forgetting the circumstances that led her here. As a young elf, she was one of the most requested girls, as most of the city had never even seen an elf, let alone fucked one. One night, a politician by the name of Peka paid her a visit. He was stinking drunk, and after finishing, began to babble on about about one of his rivals, a man by the name of Miiku. Calleh listened as the man told her all about Miiku's corrupt dealings with thieves and gangs, fenced goods, and other illicit activities. The next night as it happened, she was paid a visit by Miiku himself. A wave of curiosity took hold of her, and Calleh told Miiku all about what Peka had said the night before. The next morning, she awoke to the news of a grisly murder in the middle of the night. Evidently a local politician by the name of Peka had been found dead, hung with a noose made of his own intestine. When she was told this, something changed inside of Calleh. She was no longer a frightened girl who was taken advantage of by whatever oaf paid the fee. She found a new power in knowledge, and discovered in herself the means to obtain it. Calleh found that with a couple of tears and a touch on the shoulder, she could get the men of the city to do almost anything she wanted. Present Day The whole city has been buzzing about the impending death of King Esoth. His four sons are each vying for the throne. This news was of little concern to Calleh, until she started hearing reports of the new mistress of one of them. The physical description, mannerisms that people had observed, everything matches up to the demon woman who had killed her father. Realizing that she could finally avenge her father's death, and take revenge for the terrible childhood she endured, Calleh went to work trying to dig up all the information she could on this new woman. But details have proven very hard to come by, as the merchant, once a man about town, had suddenly turned into a recluse. Determined, Calleh has taken a more active approach, reacquainting herself with the shadows once more... Category:People